Tears of a young girl
by hugthedanny
Summary: A story about namine and marluxia meeting but later on in the story there will be more charectars i promise like roxas and others in the next story this just has namine, larxene, and marluxia
1. Chapter 1

Tears of a young girls

The rain fell on the window sliding slowly off .. I looked out the window noticing the tree leaves and branches were moving crazily as if they were in a rush. I noticed how dark the grey sky was. School was almost over I only had an hour left until school was over.

"Namine pleas come up and solve this problem".

I responded with a stuttering voice "ye..yes..mam"

I walked up feeling eyes watching the back of my body. I grabbed the white chalk and I drew the number on the board.

"namine could you pleas show the class your answer"?

"ye..yes..mam.." I hated how I stuttered

I scooted away and was walking to my desk when a girl yelled"Hey everybody namine actually got this rite"! Everyone laughed at me. Not noticing my fist getting tighter.

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE "!

The class stood silent looking at namine. namine covered her mouth saying in her mind. " what did I just say"?

"Go to the office right now namine"! the teacher said.

I looked down and walked to the door. A blond headed girl that had short hair but had two hair pieces that looked like antennas with blue eyes. Threw a book at namine back.

"get out of here loser, you're a nobody, don't bother coming back"!

Namine eyes began filling with tears and opened the door and ran to the deans office. The blond headed girl wiped her eyes and knocked on the door. A man who was tall with pink hair and blue eyes looked down at namine and with a gentle smile

"why hello there sweetie" the man said in a seducing voice voice.

"I was sent down here.." namine said in a soft voice not looking into the mans eyes.

"aww sweetie, theres no need to be shy, pleas come in." the man said in a low voice

Namine noticed there were many plants in the room she looked around and sat noticing how smooth the chair was.

The man sat down and had a paper in front of him he was wearing a white collar shirt that showed his pale masculer skin arms. He noticed namine staring. He bit his pen and winked at namine.

Namine blushed and looked down frowning.

"what my punishment sir". namine said in a soft innocent voice

"oh pleas my dear, call me marluxia, oh I'm sure I can think of something to punish you".

Marluxia slowly walked to namine going around the chair he bent down to namine back and moved his fingers playing with her hair.

"my, my, such pretty hair you have, oh and those eyes" marluxia said In a pleasing seducing voice.

Namine became stiff and mumbled

"pleas don't do that"

Namine got up and said "I have to go".

Marluxia made a angry look. He grabbed namine by the neck and pushed her all the way to the wall.

"where do you think your going"?

Namine tried her best to break free she was squirming and screaming.

"oh come on namine, don't tell me you haven't had any hormones lately".

Marluxia moved his right hand rubbing namine thigh slowly. Namine kicked marluxia in the legs. Marluxia became irritated and pinned her hands to the wall with his left hand. Marluxia began rubbing namine right breast. He moved his face closer to namine's lips and kissed them inserting his tongue in her mouth. Namine bit marluxia's tongue tightly. Marluxia let go of her pushing her hard against the wall. Namine slapped marluxia across the face with all her mite she felt the sting in her hand when she slapped marluxia in the face. Namine quickly ran out of the deans office with tears in her eyes.

Marluxia picked up his cell phone and texted a person saying " take care of namine, make sure she knows who's she's messing with".

Namine barged right in the bathroom running to a bathroom stall. She opened the stall door and went inside. She laid back on the wall and began crying. Her blue eyes filled with tears and began sobbing emotionally.

"why me…why..".

The tears began falling down her cheek down to the floor. Namine began wiping her tears off.

Someone came in the bathroom

"come out you loser!"

Namine knew that voice. She knew it was larxene. The girl that threw the book at her. Namine's heart sank with fear.

"not now…". namine said in a low voice

Larxene began kicking open the stall doors.

Namine closed her eyes thinking of what to do. Time was running out….


	2. Chapter 2

Namine opened her eyes and tackled larxene. Larxene stumbled back with shock.

"what the hell?" larxene said

"im sorry….but. Get out of my way!" I said.

My heart was beating so fast. i was scared. I had to fight in order to finaly feel confidence. This battle was a start of my journey.

"you got guts ill tell you that much, after I give you a beat down."larxene said gripping her hands and popping her knuckles, larxene made a quick move and punched namine right across the face. Namine felt the impact across her face namine filched back and made a gasp. Larxene wasn't finished just yet she made her move and moved her right arm choking namine with her hand. Larxene pushed her against the wall choking namine. Namine felt the fear of dying, she felt as if this was a story that was supposed to happen . Namine kneed larxene in the stomach . Larxene let go, feeling the pain. Namine ran out of the girls way. her eyes were filling with tears. She ran with all her might her chest was burning she saw the exit sighn and ran out the door. Her eyes were filling with tears. She had no idea were she was going, she just ran and ran, she finally stopped. She was at a beach it was raining but it didn't matter namine sat down. She wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. Namine felt alone as if for a moment she was the pnly living creature just for a moment..

"was this… meant.. To be.." namine said tightening her grip. She bit her lip to the hardest leaving a mark. The rain just poured on namine her blond hair was soaking.

Namine hair glowed in the dark sky her white dress was becoming soaked the sand sprinkled on namines dress. Namine looked at the waves making the biggest splash.

The rain stopped falling on namine. Namine eyes locked on a figure it smiled. The words came out of his mouth.

"don't cry will, ya" the boy said with a smile upon his face.

"ah, im..so ..sorry" namine said wiping her face and fixing her hair blushing"

Namine stood smiling at the boy with blond hair and blue eyes their eyes met it was a silent stare.

"hey my names roxas, who are you?"

" my name is namine" namine stood up and just smiled.

"well um, I can uh see your …ummm" roxas said while he blushed

Namine looked at her white dress and her face turned bright red

"um… ill see you around I hope" namine ran away from roxas .

God how stupid am I wearing white on a rainy day roxas totally saw my body thank god they invented underwear and a bra. That would be even more embarrassing.

Namine went to her house and turned on the light.

A letter was on the ground namine stared at it and opened it and read the letter namine eyes widend

"what?"

To my dear sweet Namine

I intend to kill you really soon, it'll be such a lovely thing to do . Before I do any of that id like to touch your body be able smell you and taste you

Your s sincerely Marluxia

Namine fell to the ground with fear all around her. She dropped the letter and began crying. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell her parents but they died. She was all alone in this world. She began sobbing

"mom….dad…. I miss you… I miss you so much!" namine said crying

Namine kept crying . Namine looked at her tears on the floor and wiped her wet eyelashes.

She got up and looked at picture it was a frame of her parents with her in it. She smiled and wiped her tears and smiled. Namine remembered how her mother told her that pretty girls don't cry because it makes them weak. Namine smiled at the words her mother told her.

"oh mama you were so wrong, I cry and I feel so strong"

Namine grabbed the frame hugging the picture frame laying on the coach .

Namine cried hugging the frame. Namine fell asleep with the light on forgetting all of the fears and just resting.

The sun came up the sunlight was shining on namine. Namine opend her blue eyes and frowned. She walked up to the curtains and closed them. And went to her room and layed down going back to sleep. Namine began snoring and drooling on her pillow. The alarm rung, namine shut off the alarm by throwing it on the floor. Namine finally awoke when the birds starting churping. Namine slipped on a white dress. She was silent and went outside. She just kept walking in the streets. She saw two boys hugging. One of the boys had noticeable brown spikey hair and teal eyes. He was with a guy with white hair and blue eyes they were looking at sweets all you could hear was the boy with brown hair saying

"riku can we have some cake, pleeeas"

The boy next to him said

"ok sora , but you have to kiss me." riku said holding soras hand.

"but…but in public riku" sora said blushing

Sora got on his tippy toes and kissed rikus lips.

Riku smiled and went inside the shop with sora.

Namine stared and smiled all she could do was stare and blush she giggled a little., she looked at the sky walking wondering how those boys met. If only I knew.


End file.
